Fastball
by Sierra Tango
Summary: Bawson story. After that promo and finding out we had to wait two weeks I just couldn't get them out of my head.


Ginny takes the mound. As she looks 60ft straight ahead all she can think about is the text on her phone. "Sorry. Something came up. Rain check."

Mike calls for her outside pitch. She waves him off. He gives her a look of confusion but signals for a fastball. _Oh you want a fastball?_ As Ginny winds up she can feel the anger rising in her. She throws the ball as hard as she can straight down the middle. STRIKE!

"Wow" the commentators are shocked. "That was definitely a fastball. 90 miles per hour."

"Baker usually tops out in the 80's. Lets see if she can keep it up."

Mike throws the ball back to the mound looking impressed. _Is that what you want, old man? Let's go._

Ginny ignores Mike's signals and throws another fastball. Straight down the middle. She can hear the ball hit Mike's glove with a smack! STRIKE 2! He sees him wince ever so slightly. She can't help a small grin spread across her face.

"92 mph. Baker's got some fire in her today," says the commentator.

Mike calls a timeout and heads to the plate. "What the hell was that?"

"What you've never seen a fastball before? Was it too much for you?"

"Why are you ignoring my signals?"

Ginny knows there are at least 20 cameras covering the game. Most of them pointed in her direction right now. She covers her mouth with her glove. "Why did you cancel our date?"

Mike follows suit. "You want to talk about this right now?"

The commentators watch intrigued. "Looks like some tension on the mound."

Ginny stares him down. "Get behind the damn plate and catch the ball."

Mike knows when he has lost the battle. He turns around and heads back to home plate. Ginny winds up and throws one more fastball right down the center. The batter swings. Ginny watches the ball sail over her head into the outfield. _Shit!_ Blip catches ball in the air for the third out saving both of their asses.

Game over, Padres win 3-2.

Ginny makes her way into the dugout and down the hall back into the clubhouse and into her closet. She hated this closet at first. All she wanted was to be one of the guys. She would pull her chair out into the clubhouse and sit with them talking shop, or sometimes just steal Mike's chair. She loved his obviously fake outrage and his resignation to sitting on the couch. But today she was never more thankful to have her own space. She just couldn't deal with him today.

The door opens and Mike steps in shutting it behind him.

"What the hell? Ever heard of knocking?" Ginny stands up, pissed.

"What was that out there?"

"You don't get to come in here and just…"

"Listen up rookie,"

"No you listen! Out there I might be a rookie and have to listen to my team captain but in here, this is my locker room and you listen to me. You asked me out on a date, finally, and then you chicken out sending me a bullshit 'something came up' text. I bought a new dress for you! What kind of arrogant, asshole, douche bag…" Ginny voice cuts off as Mike's lips meet hers.

She stands still for a moment in shock. After what seems like forever she can't help it, she wraps her arms around him. She holds the kiss for another moment revealing in the strength of Mike's arms around her and the electricity shooting through her whole body.

"What was that for?" Ginny asks.

"I just needed you to shut up."

"What do we do now?"

"I have no idea." Mike says still holding on to her. He can't bring himself to let her go.

"What? You've never fallen for a rookie before?"

"This might shock you Baker, but it's never really come up."

Mike leans down and captures her lips in another kiss. He slowly walks her backwards till she hits the wall. Ginny moves her hand up to his face unwilling to let him pull away. Mike's hands travel down her sides to her hips and up the back of her jersey.

Two knocks come from the door but neither one of them hears it. Mike moves to kiss down her neck and Ginny glances toward the door. She sees her standing at the doorway unable to move.

Ginny pushes Mike off of her, "Amelia."


End file.
